Various resin compositions are known for use in coating compositions that include silyl compounds and carbamate compounds. Typically, the resin compositions include a first compound having a plurality of hydroxyl groups, such as a diol or a polyester or polyether polyol. Examples of such compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,602,964; 6,375,789; and 6,319,311. These patents disclose a resin composition formed from a silane carbamate compound. To form the silane carbamate compound, a silyl compound is reacted with diol, which forms the carbamate group with an isocyanate group of the silyl compound. However, for this reaction to proceed, the conditions must be precisely controlled and certain catalysts are used to ensure the formation of the silane carbamate compound. None of these resin compositions include a first compound having carbamate functionality and silyl functionality separate from the carbamate functionality, since the silyl compound and the carbamate compound are reacted to form the silane carbamate compound, prior to reaction with the first compound. Therefore, there are no secondary groups available for supplemental cross-linking.
Another example of a resin composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,930. The '930 patent discloses a resin composition that includes two distinct components. The first component is as a polyester polymer having a carbamate group and the second component is an oxyalkylsilyl monomer containing a silyl group. The first component does not include primary carbamate groups that are available for cross-linking, nor does the second component include terminal isocyanate groups available for reacting with the unreacted hydroxyl groups of the first component. Therefore, like the resin composition described above, this resin composition does not have the capability of increased cross-linking.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a resin composition that has increased cross-linking capability for use in a coating composition. The increased cross-linking capability of the coating composition would allow for linking with various cross-linkers, which when applied to a substrate produces a film having improved physical properties.